paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Save Ryder
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 1 PAW Patrol episode "Pups Save Ryder". Review Title Card: Standard Chase title card. Scene 1: Ryder is hiking in the hills, whistling the PAW Patrol theme. That’s awesome. He embraces the trail, as he hears “Garbie” in the distance. He then looks down a ledge to see a goat stuck in a bush. He tells it that he’s going to help. Analysis: *, Storyline building. Scene 2: Rubble, Marshall, and Rocky are helping Mr. Porter pack a van full of fruits. Rocky steals a banana, eats it, and throws the peel toward a bin, but misses, and the peel lands on the ground. He goes to get it, but Rubble, who was carrying another box of fruits, slips on it, sending the fruits everywhere. Rubble apologizes to Mr. Porter, who says that it’s OK. Rubble then uses his shovel to grab another box of fruits and food. Rubble puts the box in the passenger’s seat of the van. Analysis: **, It was fine. Nothing too great here. The R&R Connection were both fine here, same with Marshall. Scene 3: Ryder goes down the hill to help Garbie, who is stuck on a ledge. He says that he’s going to need help saving Garbie, and calls the pups to the Lookout. Ryder calls the pups. Mr. Porter gives Rubble, Rocky, and Marshall treats. All the pups run into the Lookout, but Marshall drops his treat. All the other pups are behind him, and he retreats to get his biscuit. He crashes into the other pups, sending them backward. He grabs his biscuit, as the other pups enter the Lookout, with angry looks on their faces. Marshall then says “got it.” The pups laugh. Analysis: ***, This story arch is very cool. Lookout: Ryder tells the pups that they need to rescue him, as they all gasp. Garbie then kicks Ryder’s Pup-Pad out of his hands, as it falls down the ledge. It then gets disconnected from the Lookout. Ryder’s Pup-Pad lands in Mr. Porter’s van. Chase leads the pups at the Lookout. The pups, disorganized, give themselves jobs. Chase then uses his megaphone, to get the pups’ attention. Rocky then says that they can use the tracker on his pup-pad to find his location. They see that “Ryder” is going to Jake’s Mountain. Rocky is needed to track the pup-pad, and tell Skye where it’s going. Chase is needed to search from the ground. Skye is needed to search through the air. Analysis: No star-rating, but that was very well-done. It was good in the sense that it made the pups look disorganized without Ryder, until Chase made himself the de-facto leader. Scene 4: Mr. Porter gives Jake a box of foods, before entering his van, to make his way down to Katie’s to give her Cali’s cream. Analysis: *, I feel like this was done on purpose. “Let’s have an episode with 100 scenes! It’ll be great!” Scene 5: Rocky notices that “Ryder” has moved to Yumi’s Farm, as he tells Skye, who makes a U-turn. Analysis: DUD, I thought right. Scene 6: Ryder has freed Garbie from the bush. Garbie tries to climb the ridge to get help, but can’t make it. Rocks are knocked down on the road. Mr. Porter makes yet another U-turn, realizing that the melons he was supposed to deliver are for the Mayor. Rocky tells Skye that “Ryder” has made a U-turn, as Skye is shown to be confused. Analysis: **, Thank jesus for Stuart Ralston. He was great here for Rocky. Scene 7: Skye is now closely-following Mr. Porter’s van. Rocky has Chase check out Mr. Porter’s van. Chase has Mr. Porter pull over. Analysis: 1/2*, *sigh*. Scene 8: Chase starts to sniff out Mr. Porter’s van, to find Ryder’s pup-pad. Chase tells the pups that they haven’t been tracking Ryder. Rocky then sets the tracker back to when Ryder called them, to figure out that he was on the “Big View Trail” when he called them. Analysis: **, All of the voice actors for the pups were good at making the pups sound worried. Scene 9: Skye finds Ryder, saying that they need more help, as the ledge is about to crumble. Analysis: *, At least Skye’s voice actor made Skye sound worried here. Scene 10: Rubble moves the boulders, quickly. Chase has Marshall put his ladder up, but it’s not long enough. Skye then comes over, with a harness. Garbie is shown to be worried. Ryder holds Garbie in his arms, as he flies up in the air. As Ryder and Garbie get off the ledge, it crumbles. Skye then flies them back to the Lookout. Analysis: *, Well, this might become the worst rated episode, at this rate. Scene 11: They’ve made it to the Lookout, as Rocky and Zuma, followed by the other pups, jump and embrace Ryder as he’s now saved. Mr. Porter then shows up, and asks if anyone wants a snack. Analysis: *****, A lot of people are going to be like “Oh he favors the cute segments”, well, I do sort of. This was perfect in the way to show that the pups were seriously worried about Ryder in his situation. The fact that all the pups were so ecstatic to see Ryder, was absolutely perfect. Scene 12: Mr. Porter gives watermelon to the pups and Ryder. Garbie eats everyones’s watermelon, as Mr. Porter says that there’s more. Ryder then says that a hungry goat will eat anything, as Garbie eats Ryder’s pup-pad. Rocky then tells Ryder not to worry, as they have a spare. Chase says Ryder’s end-line, as Ryder calls them all “good pups” Analysis: **, LOL Why would it just be alright for Garbie to eat Ryder’s pup-pad? Rocky just played it off as no-big-deal. I thought that was super-funny. Final Analysis I'll give it a 4 out of 10. There were just too many short scenes in this episode. What I usually look for in my reviews is good lines, good story arch, and character development. There were a few good lines in this episode, but not much of the other two. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Chase - The scene at the Lookout was done really well. 2. Ryder - His name is in the title. 3. FPGOutlaw - This review is amazing. I cheated and put myself on there. That just shows how hard it was for me to find three stars of the episode. It's saddening. Stats Season 1 High: Pup-Tacular, Pups Save a Hoot, and Pups Save a Toof (8) Season 1 Low: Pups Fight Fire (3.5) Season 1 Average: 5.888 Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews